No soy yo
by mrgg417517
Summary: Shuji miente, incluyo a sí mismo. Oneshort.


_**Título: **No soy yo_

_**Fandom: **Nobuta wo Produce_

_**Pareja:** Kusano Akira / Kiritani Shuji_

_**Notas: **Nobuta wo Produccion y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_**Advertencias**: primer fanfic de la serie, sed benebolentes y hacer comentarios. Gracias._

**

* * *

**

**No soy yo**

Había pocas cosas en la vida que Kiritani Shuji no pudiera manejar: buen hijo, buen hermano, buen amigo, buen estudiante. Todo le era favorable. Siempre había estado pendiente de satisfacer las expectativas de la gente, manteniendo en todo momento su mascara para lograrlo. En casa se podía relajar, sin dejar por ello de lograr contentar a su familia; ninguna llamada a deshora, ninguna queja de sus profesores, buenas notas. Incluso su dejadez servía para darle el aspecto de normalidad que todo joven debe tener. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un chico feliz. O así lo creían todos.

En el fondo, Kiritani Shuji tenía dos problemas: mantener ese "status quo" de su vida y Kusano Akira.

Tenía facilidad para recordar, por lo que el nombre, teléfono y otros datos de las personas se le quedaban grabados en la mente, facilitando su día a día. Recordaba cada disculpa, cada excusa, cada mentira que había dicho. Y a quien. Sabía hasta cuando alguien aguantaría sin sospechar, cuando ceder, cuando aceptar esa cita antes de ser descubierto, para volver a evadirlos después. Se consideraba un "as" en las relaciones sociales. Era alguien con el que se debía contar para que todo fuera perfecto, luego de su ingenio dependía el escabullirse de los acontecimientos. Su día a día giraba, casi por completo, en esta noria social.

Y luego estaba Kusano. Kusano Akira...

No era un friki normal. Con ellos era fácil relacionarse; bastaba con saber un poco del tema que les interesaba y escuchar.

Casi siempre lo fundamental era escuchar, recopilar información, interesarse por lo que los demás decían. Nadie está interesado en lo que dices, sino en lo que ellos dicen. A la gente le gusta escucharse, saber que se les escucha, sentirse comprendidos en lo que dicen, ser el centro de atención de otros. Y Shuji sabia escuchar.

Desechaba el ochenta por ciento de lo que oía. El resto lo almacenaba como información que luego utilizaba, siempre de la manera más conveniente para él. E incluso la información de un friki podía ser útil, a veces.

Pero no podía escuchar a Kusano. Él exigía más que el resto, más de lo que Shuji estaba dispuesto a dar. Kusano exigía atención. Sus discursos eran caóticos, anárquicos, confundiendo al ingenuo oyente o, como Shuji había comprobado, causándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Su voz era estridente y aguda, penetrando en tu celebro y taladrándolo. Y sus temas de conversación eran diversos y dispares, pasando de uno a otros sin cambiar de frase. Si es que eras capaz de saber donde terminaba una frase y donde empezaba otra.

Ese era, básicamente, el motivo por el que Shuji evitaba a Kusano. ¡Ese y no otro!

No, no era culpa de Shuji. Era una persona que aceptaba las diferencias, a todas las personas. Era una persona extrovertida y abierta con un gran círculo de amigos. Era una persona en la que todos confiaban y querían.

Y cuando ya no aguantaba más, cuando hasta su propia hipocresía lo asqueaba. Cuando se sentía a punto de estallar, se dirigía a las escaleras. Allí nadie le buscaba, nadie sabia de su escondite, dónde nadie se parase a hablar con él. Porque a pesar de estar rodeado, a pesar de saberse querido, a pesar de ser feliz, Kiritani se sentía solo.

Entonces estaba Kusano. Él aparecía siempre, con su extraña forma de bajar, con su sonrisa y su escandalosa a voz. Hablando como si siguiera una conversación nunca empezada. A veces esperaba su contestación, a veces se marchaba como había venido.

No. No era su estrafalaria forma de ser lo que alejaba a Shuji de Kusano, sino el hecho de que nunca sabía qué haría a continuación; porque Kusano se escapaba de toda lógica. Al menos de toda la lógica que Shuji conocía. Y nada tenía que ver el hecho de con solo verlo el día parecía completo. Nada tenía que ver el que tuviera que contener sus ganas de reír cuando lo veía. Nada tenía que ver el que fuera el único que no creía sus historias, el único que lo evadía cuando intentaba acercársele con su máscara puesta. Nada tenia que ver que Kusano se empeñara en decirle que eran los mejores amigos, que él, Kusano, era el mejor amigo del "verdadero" Shuji. Nada tenía que ver el hecho de que, solo cuando estaban a solas, Shuji podía quitarse la máscara, dejar salir sus sarcásticos comentarios, decir las verdades que escondía, y que Kusano siguiera sonriendo, respondiendo siempre con igual o mayor ironía. Aunque Shuji no estaba nunca seguro de haber comprendido lo que su auto impuesto "amigo" decía.

Y en la noche, recostado en su cama, mientras repasaba y preparaba su día a día, Shuji aún seguía sintiéndose bien. Porque Kusano le ponía nervioso, lo obligaba a prestarle toda su atención, a intentar explicar lo inexplicable, a seguir su hilo argumentar,... En fin, Kusano conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas hasta llevarlo a los límites de la locura. Pero también le dejaba una extraña sensación de tranquilidad que no había encontrado en ningún otro lugar.

Después de cruzarse por las escaleras, Shuji se sentía con más confianza y energía, volviendo a encarar su vida. Y eso era algo que prefería que nadie supiera nunca, algo que prefería ocultar, sobre todo a sí mismo.

Porque Kiritani Shuji era un mentiroso astuto, un manipulador que jugaba en esta vida a ganar. Y no dudaba en mentirse a sí mismo cuando esto le convenía.

"_No soy yo. Es él."_


End file.
